In the closet
by Doomina
Summary: Nada como uma garota pálida para despertar interesse em alguém tão como Walburga era, apesar do silêncio. Femme. Incest. Walburga/Lucretia.


**N/A:**

Agradecimentos especiais à Lori, que revisou essa coisinha bizarra.

Ship: Lucretia/Walburga Black. Femme.

Para quem gosta, boa leitura! Para quem não gosta, boa nova procura!

O título é o nome de uma música do Michael Jackson que eu adoro. Além disso, é uma expressão que define a soma: (femme)slash + segredo.

* * *

**In the closet**

por Doomina

* * *

Lucretia. Sangue do seu sangue. Pele clara como a sua. O orgulho dos Black, assim como a morena era para a mesma família. Ela tinha tudo. A beleza, a simpatia, a herança. A única diferença era a cor dos cabelos e o silêncio. Essa segunda era definitivamente, uma diferença gritante. Nada como uma garota pálida para despertar interesse em alguém tão como Walburga era, apesar do silêncio.

Walburga e sua vontade de fazer doer. De fazer sangrar, queimar... Incinerar como os nomes na tapeçaria que ela tanto esperava herdar quando seus pais morressem. Ela tinha orgulho de ser uma Black e nada, além disso, era esperado dela. Ela não tinha exigência alguma em relação **à **proposta de se casar com Orion, que carregava o mesmo sobrenome. Talvez apenas receio, em relação a ela.

Lucretia e sua aparência de doentia perfeição. Pele macia e suave, olhos claros e frios como os cristais do lustre que os refletiam. Sorriso malicioso, sorriso orgulhoso. Ela não queria olhar, mas era impossível ignorar aquele silêncio perdido em sorrisos promíscuos direcionados somente a ela. Tudo permaneceria em família, não é?

Walburga. Aquela que estava prometida ao seu irmão. Era orgulhosa demais para admitir que não gostava nenhum pouco dele. Teimosa demais para negar que não amaria homem nenhum em sua vida. Amaria sua família, alguém ligado diretamente pelo sangue. Sim. Sangue de primos. Correndo pelas veias salientes da pele pálida das duas Black. O sangue que acelerava o coração e despertava todos os sentidos para todo aquele teatro que elas encenavam uma para a outra.

Lucretia e o segredo guardado a sete chaves que trancavam apenas uma porta. A do seu quarto. A loira não desperdiçava tempo, pois era algo valioso e breve demais, entre o jantar e café da manhã, em que toda a família deveria estar presente. Inclusive elas. Mas enquanto o sol não nascia ela usava o seu precioso tempo para agradá-la.

Walburga e suas mãos geladas e ásperas. Os toques deveriam ser delicados, mas ela jamais sabia executar delicadeza com perfeição. Um toque áspero, seco e prazeroso. Ela não queria ser tocada no começo, mas não resistia** à** curiosidade das mãos ágeis dela. Palmas frias como pedra, dedos longos de unhas roídas. Manchas nos lençóis, sangue nos dedos. Ela não era capaz de delicadeza, mas a loira a desejava assim mesmo.

Lucretia. Que aprendera a ser tocada por ela, apesar de não gostar muito do significado daquele gesto. Ela retribuía, da forma gentil que ela não conseguia imitar. Com a ponta dos dedos, tocando-a em lugares proibidos. Escorregando com a graciosidade que ela jamais conhecera em seus próprios atos. Ponta dos dedos finos, úmidos e quentes. Tão diferentes dos seus dedos longos e ásperos.

Walburga. A única que sabia o seu segredo. Aquele que ela desejava não ter existido. Afinal, ela era sua prima. Sua prima e amante, amante sua e do seu irmão, noiva de Orion, futura cunhada. Cunhada. Família. Ela fazia parte da família.

Lucretia e seu sorriso que não existia. Era apenas uma ilusão. Como tudo aquilo que elas sentiam uma pela outra. Tudo permanece em família. Com ela, com o irmão dela e todos os demais que jamais saberiam sobre aquilo. Sim, sangue dos Black. Não era errado, não era proibido amar seu primo. Mas sua prima era errada.

Walburga e Lucretia. As primogênitas de 1925. Pareciam irmãs. O mesmo tom de pele e olhos. As mesmas brincadeiras bobas na infância. A mesma magreza inexplicável na adolescência. O mesmo orgulho, sorriso e sangue. A única diferença era no tom dos cabelos e da voz. Enquanto Walburga gritava que amava seu marido, Lucretia permanecia em silêncio. Os lábios finos esboçando um sorriso orgulhoso de malícia, pois ela sabia que era tudo mentira.

Lucretia e Walburga. Elas estavam no armário, escondidas para sempre. Assim como o segredo que ambas juraram jamais revelar.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
